Field
The present disclosure relates to waterpipes, hookahs or shishas and related sub-assemblies, components and other items.
Description of the Related Art
Waterpipes, hookahs or shishas have long been used for smoking tobacco, including flavored tobacco, and other substances. Tobacco or another substance is placed within the bowl of the waterpipe, which is then covered with a perforated foil or screen. Heated coals are placed on the foil or screen to heat the tobacco. Hot air heated by the coals is pulled through the tobacco when a user inhales on the hose of the waterpipe and draws tobacco smoke into the base. The smoke passes through water in the base and then into the tube to the user. In existing arrangements, coal ash can be introduced into the tobacco and, thus, into the smoke consumed by the user.